


Curious Creature

by ChickenXD



Category: Hatoful Kareshi | Hatoful Boyfriend
Genre: Other, Oviposition, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 00:16:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8919094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChickenXD/pseuds/ChickenXD
Summary: Ryuuji found a strange creature in the sea that for some reason wants to fuck everyone??





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FluffyHeretic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FluffyHeretic/gifts), [Selinawen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selinawen/gifts).



“Isa-kun! Look, look!”

Ryuuji excitedly dragged a cartwheel behind him into the lab. Isa could only sigh as he looked up from his report. 

There’s a big object on the cart – we’re talking about the size of a fridge here – and for some reason, it was covered with a big cloth. Isa was certainly curious to see what it is, but on the other hand, knowing Ryuuji, it was probably just a bunch of rocks and samples RYuuji brought home from his trip, although it certainly seemed to be a big container for just that. 

“What’s that, sir?” he asked anyway, just to be polite.

“It’s a new species of an octopus!” Ryuuji replied excitedly as he opened the blanket around it – turns out it was a gigantic tank under the cover, and as Ryuuji had said, a big octopus was sitting inside, looking very uncomfortable. Or maybe the octopus just looks like that all the time. 

Either way, it was huge – Isa would dare say it’s about three times his weight, maybe even more. Its skin was colored bright red, with some shiny scales around its head. The tentacles were thick with shiny green suckers, sticking to the walls of the jars. Isa doesn’t really see anything special with it, but Ryuuji said it’s a new species – that will still need some confirmation, though.

“We should name it!” Ryuuji decided, “What would be a good name, Isa-kun?”

“Takoyaki,” Isa suggested coldly, “Once you’re done experimenting with him, we should eat him.”

“Ehh, isn’t that kind of mean?”

“So you decided to bring this species home?m,” Isa said, skeptical – “How are you going to take care of it?”

“Eh… I mean, it’s not that hard, right?” Ryuuji replied – ”Just seafood – small fishes, I guess, crabs… I can just go to the market.”

“Are you going to tell the higher ups about this? If you’re going to get it its own tank and all, you need permission, right?”

“Ah… can you do that for me, Isa-kun?”

Isa only sighed as he turned to his computer to search for the forms he’d need to print.

“Thanks Isa-kun! You’re the best!”

“Just don’t make me take care of that thing,” Isa sighed, “You’re always giving me more work to do, Dr. Kawara…”

“Oh, and I got you other souvenirs! I’ll get this guy to a room and then give them to you!”

 

Ryuuji dragged the tank into an empty lab room, and parked it near the corner. 

“We’ll get you a better room than this soon, okay? Isa-kun will take care of it!”

The octopus was, of course, silent. 

“Are you hungry, probably?” Ryuuji asked as he took out a bucket of fish, “Oh, I’m going to need a ladder to get to the top of the tank, give me a second…”

Ryuuji was just looking around for a ladder when suddenly the octopus reached out one of its tentacles, grabbing Ryuuji by the waist. Ryuuji let out a surprised scream, almost dropping the bucket he was holding, as the octopus held him high up in the air.

“Ohh! Hey, that’s… that’s pretty cool!” Ryuuji replied while trying to catch his breath – “I guess you’re really hungry, huh?”

Instead, the octopus brought its tentacle back in, effectively bringing Ryuuji into the tank and thus the water. Ryuuji struggled to keep the bucket in his hand while wriggling to try to get out of the water. 

Isa walked in right around then, to see Ryuuji struggling inside the tank. The octopus, as if noticing that Isa was in the room, swiftly carried Ryuuji out of the water and left him lying on the floor. Once out of the water, Ryuuji spit out some water from his mouth and gasped for air.

“Wait, sir, how did you get there…”

“Oh, hey, Isa-kun!’ Ryuuji called while waving at Isa, apparently unfazed by this incident – “I was just trying to feed him, you know?”

Isa turned to look at the octopus and noticed that yes, it seemed like it was slowly taking the fishes into its mouth.

“...are you sure it’s not trying to eat you, sir?”

“Well, if it was, it certainly would’ve done so, right?”

Isa only sighed as he handed Ryuuji the paper and pen he had been carrying, “I need you to sign this.”

“Oh, okay! That’s easy,” Ryuuji replied as he quickly scribbled his signature on the paper.

“Also, sir?” Isa asked, “I know you’re excited about discovering the new species, but the deadline for our current project is a week from now…”

“Wait, which one is it again?” Ryuuji asked, to earn a sigh from Isa…

“The one with HeLa cells,” Isa replied, “I’ve tried working on it, but there’s something I’m not sure about, so if you’d please look at it…”

“Sure!” Ryuuji replied as he got up, “Oh man, I’m all wet.”

“You should… go shower, sir,” Isa said, trying his best to not stare at Ryuuji’s nipples that were poking through the soaked shirt. “Or at least change into something dry before going into the lab.”

“Yeah, I guess…”

~•~

Ryuuji was pretty busy for the rest of the day until pretty late at night. He wasn’t exactly done with work, but hell, he’ll just work on it tomorrow. 

He heard that the octopus did get relocated to a bigger pool, so that’s good news, at least. 

Ryuuji came into the room and found the octopus sitting at the bottom of the tank. He was carrying another bucket of fish as he walked across the bridge above the pool.

“Hey, how have you been?” Ryuuji asked, despite knowing the octopus can’t understand him – “Do you like this pool better?”

Ryuuji grabbed a few fishes and threw them towards the octopus, who seemed to gobble it up immediately. Ryuuji continued throwing fishes at it, laughing excitedly as he did so. 

“You like the fishies?” Ryuuji asked, “I’ll get you more tomorrow, or do you want something else?”

The octopus reached out one of its tentacles, once again wrapping it around Ryuuji’s waist. Ryuuji tried to avoid the water by grabbing the railings this time, but the octopus continued holding him tightly, tugging at him. 

“Wait! What are you trying to do?” Ryuuji shouted at it, “Are you still hungry? I can get you more–”

Ryuuji noticed then that the octopus had another tentacle that was grabbing his arms, so that he could no longer hold onto the railings. 

He fell into the water then, but at least this time he wasn’t getting squeezed into some tank. 

“Oof!” Ryuuji gasped as he fell, noticing then that the tentacle was still wrapped around him and that he was really close to the octopus’s head – “Oh, hey there!”

_ Wait, what if Isa’s right and it wants to eat me? _

Ryuuji just smiled sheepishly as he watched the octopus’s move. He could feel the tentacle tightening around his waist, while another was wrapping around his neck. 

_ Oh, shit, he’s totally gonna kill me. _

But instead of strangling Ryuuji, it just shoved said tentacle into Ryuuji’s mouth, and Ryuuji couldn’t help but reflexively try to spit it back out. The tentacle was wet, and for some reason the liquid was sweet and sticky. Upon discovering that it tasted pretty good, Ryuuji decided to just gulp it down. 

The octopus soon retracted its tentacle, though, and then it proceeded to tug on Ryuuji’s pants and pulling them down. Ryuuji tried to grab the tentacle that was reaching for his dick but before he knew it the tentacle was wrapped around his dick. Ryuuji immediately became hard as the octopus squeezed his dick, making him leak some precum.

“W… wait, what do you want from me?”

Ryuuji could feel another tentacle wrapping up one of his legs, eventually finding its way to his ass and forcing itself in. Ryuuji let out a moan as he felt the thick, slimy tentacle slide deep into him. Another tentacle was shoved into his mouth, and Ryuuji held onto it this time, sucking the sweet liquid it had. Ryuuji couldn’t help but crave the sweet taste of it – 

Whatever the liquid was, it must have something intoxicating in them, since Ryuuji was beginning to feel a little light headed and also strangely aroused. Ryuuji’s mind was screaming for him to stop, but the more he drank the liquid, the more his mind drew to a blank and he just melted into the pleasure.

He could feel the tentacle wriggling around inside his ass, slapping against his prostate a few times – Ryuuji couldn’t help but let out a moan every time at how pleasurable it was. The tentacle felt warm and wet inside him, and it was almost as if the tentacle kept pumping liquid into him, whatever it was.

Ryuuji came screaming a few seconds later, his cum spilling onto the tentacles around him. The tentacle was still deep inside him though, pushing into him mercilessly. 

“S… stop,” Ryuuji moaned weakly, “I’m gonna cum again…”

But the tentacle didn’t stop, and instead it just seemed to wriggle even more. 

Suddenly he felt something big, solid and warm inside him, and seemed like it had come out from the tentacle that was inside him.  

“What… what’s that?” Ryuuji asked between his moans – “Is… is that…”

He then felt it again – seemed like another one of those had entered his body, and at this point there was barely any space left in his ass, but the tentacle was still pushing deeply inside him, grinding up warm objects against his prostate – 

Ryuuji couldn’t help but come again, hugging the tentacle in front of him rightly as he let out a loud, long moan. 

 

Isa walked into the room to find Ryuuji lying on the floor, naked from the waist down.

“Dr. Kawara?” Isa asked as he raced to Ryuuji, “Are you okay?”

Ryuuji didn’t reply, but Isa could see that his whole body was wet. Isa turned to the octopus, confused – 

But then suddenly a tentacle had grabbed him by the waist, and another tentacle was tugging at his pants.

“Wait, what are you doing?” Isa shouted while trying to pry apart the tentacles sticking to him, “Let me go!”

 


End file.
